Disgaea: Providence
by Chagen46
Summary: Nazarus is a green skull, who hopes to make a new life at the Evil Academy. When he meets a cute girl, Clementine, and makes tons of friends, he thinks his life is set. But, no life in this world is perfect--especially not Nazarus'.
1. Chapter 1: Just getting settled

Well, hello people. This just dawned on me, so I decided to write it. The main Canon characters will not appear in this story till later on; up until then It's only fan-chars. I aim, with this story, to write one of the greatestDisgaea stories ever. (even though that would NEVER happen). SO, without further adoo, let's get this show on the road!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chap.1: Just getting settled.

"Come on, Nazarus, wake up!"

The green skull could barely open his eyes to acknowledge the girl standing above him.

"Me?" He groggily asked rhetorically. "Oh, me, Nazarus!"

"That's right, You Nazarus!"The girl giggled.

Nazarus finally opened his eyes. In front of him was an Iron Maiden, the final female warrior rank. She had a spear in her hand; despite the constant studying that magic users had to do,Nazarus could not tell what it was. Even so, he still couldn't recognize her.

"Oh! Esala! How could I forget meeting you!" Nazarus blurted out.

"Well,well,well, it looks like sleeping handsome is finally back to planet netherworld!" Esala said.

"Gee, thanks for the self-esteem boost."

"You know, you haven't told me anything about you,Nazarus, the whole time we've been on this train."

"Why were we on this train, again?"

"Why, to go to The Nether Institute, Evil Academy, of course! Which is, like, the most prestigious boarding school in the whole Netherworld- nay, the best boarding Middle school in the Netherworld, Celestia, AND the Human world!"

"OH, yeah..."

"Anyway, Why haven't you told me about your life, Nazarus?"

"What's there to tell. I was an abused child, and half-demon, half-angel."

"What?"

"I was-"

Before Nazarus could finish, The train stopped.

They were here.

THe Nether Institute, Evil Academy, In Spangonia.

Meeting Esala and Nazarus outside was a warlord, who seemed to be acquainted wit Esala. He revealed himself to be Aeon, Esala's boyfriend, and became quick friends with Nazarus.

"Well, You seem like an interesting guy, Nazarus." Aeon had told the green skull.

"Yeah, everyone I meet tells me that." Nazarus replied. Unbeknown to everybody else, Nazarus had secretly thought in his mind, "Everyone I meet that doesn't want to kill me just because I'm half-angel..."

"It could be interesting knowing a magic user; at the village I grew up in, everyone just used their god-given strength."Aeon had told Nazarus.

"I'm also proficient in fists, swords, axes, and spears." Nazarus said.

"What?" Aeon and Esala said in unison, surprised.

"Yup, I'm the son of a battle master and a galaxy skull, so I'm very strong physically, as well as intellectually. I do prefer fists over other weapons, though."

"Interesting!" Esala beamed.

"Well, sorry, Nazarus, we have to part ways with you,for Magical and physical users go on two seperate hallways to get to the announcement hall, where we'll find out what dorm's we'll be in. Ours will be over there," Aoen said hile pointing to a hallway into the school. "Yours will be over there." He then pointed to another hallway, and left to the inside of the school.

Nazarus was alone, with only a briefcase of belongings to comfort him. It was now that he was able to see the true beauty of Evil Academy. It was in the shape of a huge church frommidevil times, and throwback to humans and their aid in setting the netherworld right; Those particular humans being Almaz, Sapphire, Gordon (Or, "Captain Gordon", as he preferred), Jennifer, and Kurtis, those people being incredibly famous in the Netherworld and the human world, for helping the great overlordsLaharl and Mao rise to power.

Beside that, the school was still very impressive. The stone exterior shone beautifully with the interior artfully decorated. and covered in the finest carpets and beautiful wood finish. It sat at the edge of a lake, Blair lake to be exact, right next to the Blair forest. The Blair lake ran down a small flowing river and emptied into a mountain range. ON the other side, Nazarus could see Spangonia in all it's glory. It's orange cobbeled tops were every bit as beautiful as the guide books said.

Nazarus realized he was daydreaming, and quicky ran into his hallway. The branching path was a little confusing, and he ran so fast that he sometimes bumped into walls. Eventually, he took a turn to fast, and bumped into somebody.

Both of them fel down onto the ground, and Nazarus opened his eyes groggily, and saw that the demon he bumped into was a red mage. Her belonging were strewn all over the ground.

"Oh, my, I'm so sorry!" Nazarus quickly yelled out. "Let me get all that." HE then went to work, picking up the things.

The girl could barely stand, but looked up to Nazarus. "Thanks.... You're so kind, most people would leave me to pick this all up... My name's Clementine; what's yours?"

"Nazarus- what's this?"

Nazarus picked up a sword hat had Fallen out of Clementine's bag. It was, without a doubt, a Tragedy hatchet.

"WHy would a magic uer have sword like this?" Nazarus asked. Even though he was god with the fist, it was kind of odd for a magic user to have anything other than a staff.

"It's because I want to become good with weapons and magic... you must think I'm wierd for having it, right?"

"Not at all, I myself am good with the fist." Nazarus was surprised to find someone like himself, perhaps he was kinda normal?

"Really?"

"Yeah; now, we've wasted enough time, let's get to the assembly hall."

"Okay!" Clementine was happy she had met Nazarus; he was like her, and so kind for a demon...

An unknown voice just rango out suddenly." You've wasted too much time.

Nazarus and Clementine looked behind them to see Aeon and Esala walking towards them. Esala had a list in her hand. "THe assembley's already over." Esala said, holding the list up to the Skull and Mages's faces. "This little puppy is what will tell us what dorm we're going to be in. ANd, we're all in the same dorm, dorm Nippon Ichi!"

"That's a relief." Nazarus said.

Holding the note up to our head, Esala read it out loud. "Besides us, the other people on the dorm will be: Halho, Goemon, Seance, Dreadlum, Delta, Elegy, Hay-neys, Jonazhan, Par-rall, Topaz, Karrissa, Eric, Dianne, Willie, Mauran, Sa-Me, Cynthia, and...oh no..."

"Who's the last person?" Aeon asked, clearly disturbed by Esala's stutter.

With a sad and depressed look on her face, Esala said,"Makugi...."

"WHo is she?" Nazarus said.

"You'll find out soon enough." Esala moaned.

"You know, that sure is a lot of people...." Clementine mumbled.

Esala heard enough to interpet what she was saying,though. "DOn't worry, THe dorm's here are HUGE. It'll definitly have enough room."

"If you say so..."

"Well, COme on, let's go!

Nazarus ran behind the goup as they dashed upstairs to reach their dorm. He thought he could finnally put his abused past behind him, and make something out of himself. He could be someone.

He could be normal.

Cackleing evily, the figuire, which no one had seen, walked down he empty hallways.

"No matter what you do, Nazarus, you're ignorance shall lead to your despise even quicker."

It then walked down the hallway, barely making a noie, and dissappeared.

----------

Well, well,well, It seems things are not as they seem! Nazarus wishes to put his past behind him, but an unknown person doesn't want that to happen!

Please, a short comment is fine if you don't wish to review, but if you're reviewing, PLEASE, fot the love of god, offer soe constructive critisism


	2. Chapter 2: Meetings

Chap.2: Meetings.

Nazarus had enough on his mind to worry about, meeting with everyone in his dorm. When he finally met up with Esala and the others, a Beast Savior was communicating with them.

"Hi. My name's Dreadlum. I heard you were new here, so I decided to show you guys around." She said.

"What's a Beast Savior doing in a place like this? Seems odd that a wild, uninhabited demon like you shouldn't be here." Aeon asked; after all, it was kinda odd for a Beast Master to be in a smart and educated place like the Evil Academy.

"Seems like you judge people based on their looks alone, Aeon."

"How do you know my name.....?"

"I know everyone...." Dreadlum then walked off into the hallway.

"Wait!" Clementine yelled. "Aren't you going to help us to the dorm? You know....show us

around?"

"I'll let you guys figure that out." Dreadlum replied. "Your little Warlord needs to learn manners." She then walked off, without even looking back.

"Bitch......" Aeon mumbled under his breath.

"It's your fault for saying stupid things..." Nazarus said; might as well let Aeon learn from his mistakes.

"I'll help you, since Dreadlum decided to be a bitch today."

Everyone turned around to see a Freischutz with a map in her hand and various writing utensils in the other.

"My name is Delta. I'm currently mapping out the school, but I can take time out of my busy schedule to help you guys." She said.

Aeon, quick to jump on any situation, quickly interjected, saying," Why the hel-"

Esala quickly put her hand over Aeon's mouth, preventing him from saying whatever disastrous thing he probably was going to say. She then decided to talk for him. "What my boyfriend was trying to say," She tightened her grip on his mouth. "was 'why are you mapping the school?'."

Delta, slightly disturbed by what had just happened, was slow in answering, but finally managed to speak up. "..........My family has been going to the Evil Academy for a long time--about 50 generations-- and have mapped out the entire academy every year we were there, constantly updating it to the things added and taken away every year. I obviously, am going to maintain this tradition, but things seem to have changed little, so I could help you."

"Well, thanks."

Delta then walked everybody over to the dorm. As they walked, Esala constantly was bugging Nazarus about his past.

"For god's sake, Nazarus, you've angsting about your past about all the time. Really, things would be so much better if you told someone about it. It really could take a load off." She had constantly droned in his ear.

"For the love of all that is holy, Esala, I don't feel like talking about it!" Nazarus yelled back.

"Fine, be a sad-face....."

"Let's just get to the dorm, k'?"

When they had finally reached the dorm, two thiefs--a Trickster and a Master Thief, to beComments exact-- where the only one's there.

The Trickster was the first to speak. "Hey, look, Goemon, It seems some new people have come!" It could be told that she were a girl.

The Master thief kept their eyes closed but spoke up in a male voice. "Yes, Halho, it seems that way."

"Kinda hard to believe you when your eyes are closed."

"UH......"

Delta decided to break in, much to Halho and Goemon's dismay. "Well....sorry to interrupt your romantic conversation-"

"Romantic?" Goemon said.

"Don't butt in, Goemon!" Halho quickly replied. "Now, please continue."

Delta gained her composure back together, and continued to speak. "Continuing where I let off, is this dorm Nippon Ichi?"

"You've come to the right place!" Halho replied.

Nazarus looked around, confused. There was almost nobody else there, besides the seven of them. "Where the hell is everybody?"

"They're all dicking around, because it's fiday, and tommorrow will be saturday." Goemon said in a very monotone drone.

"Way are you so unhappy?" Esala asked Goemon.

There was no answer.

"Let's just head inside....."

That was that, and the group of seven walked into dorm Nippon Ichi. Nazarus flipped a light switch, revealing the whole dorm for everyone to see. As one might have expected from the high-class aura the school emanated constantly, the dorms where in top condition.

The floors were made out the finest carpet one could buy, and tinted black for a dash of beautiful class. The walls, like always, were wood finish (REAL wood, mind you), and the glass windows were split into four quadrants, each separated by ornate designs.

"Well, this certainly oozes class. I wouldn't mind living here." Aeon said as he observed the dorm.

"Good, 'cause you'll be living here." Clementine replied.

"Speaking about getting used to the dorm, we haven't gotten used to each other." Nazarus commented. "We should probably get acquainted....."

"Yeah, you're probably right...."

While everyone talke dabout each other, Nazarus walked to the windows and closed the blinds. Even though it was getting dark, he ,for some reason, didn't like the blinds open. He then leaned on the windows, and simply drifted on to a trance...

Some half-an hour later, Clementine spoke to him. "Nazarus.....?"

Nazarus was shot awake by this comment and quickly yelled to no one in particular," Oh god, this can't be.....don't do this, dad!!!!" He then fell on the ground, banging his fist into the ground and crying. "Dad....how could you do this to her, you piece of shit!? HOW!?!?! AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY DID YOU RAPE AND KILL MOM!!!???!?!"

He then panted heavily, and looked up to see the others just flat-out stunned at what he said. "My past....is catching up to....me....in a way..... I...don't.....want it to.....dammit...."

"What was that all about!?" Clementine asked, completely stunned at what he had said.

"My past. MY dad....he....he....I can't say it.....I watched the whole thing....." Nazarus then fainted on the ground.

"NAZARUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Several hours later, Nazarus awoke to see he wasn't inside the dorm anymore. He seemed to be in some sort of hospital, and his suspicion was correct when he saw a Saint walk in with the rest of dorm Nippon Ichi (Dreadlum was there as well).

"Where am I?" Was the first thing to come out of Nazarus' mouth.

"You're at the school hospital, Nazarus." The Saint replied. I am Nurse Matildo Winguard."

"What happened...?"

"You fainted. Rest assured, you gave everyone quite a big scare when you yelled like that, and an gave an even bigger scare when you fainted."

"Am I going to be okay?"

"You're awake, right?"

"Yes....I should get going to my dorm now...."

Nazarus tried to get up, but some odd force prevented him from getting up. Nurse Matildo explained that a magical barrier was placed on him to prevent him from getting up.

"Why? I'm fine!"

"You may say you're fine, Nazarus, but you should get some rest."

"Okay..." Nazarus said begrudgingly.

Later in the night, Nazarus awoke to some sort of noise outside.

"Probably my imagination..."

However, the noise seemed too real to be true. If only the magical barrier was gone.... He managed to hear what they were saying anyway.

He heard two voices. He first one was a guy. "Okay, you know what to do, right?"

The second was a girl. "Yeah.

"I'm paying you a lot of money to ice this particular person."

"I got it. Guy won't know what hit him."

"See yah'."

"By."

Nazarus ignored them for a little while, but soon realized: "ice" was slang to kill.

The guy told the girl to "ice" somebody.

The guy told the girl to assassinate somebody.

-------------

Things just never end, do they?


	3. Chapter 3: Remeber to learn your ABC's!

Chap.3: Remember to learn your ABC's, kids.

Nazarus slowly awoke the next day. He had barely gotten any sleep that night, for he had been worrying about the supposed assination. He eventually had to cast slumber on himself just to fall asleep. Anyway, he moved around to see if the barrier was gone;sure enough, it was.

Just then, Clementine walked in. Nazarus enthusiastically hugged her, and then assured her everything was okay.

"Are you sure? You did faint back there..." Clementine worriedly asked.

"I'm fine." Nazarus replied. "I'm not 500 years old."

"I know that. It's just.... I worry for you, Nazarus."

"You don't need to worry, not with these fists!"

Nazarus then walked over to the bed, and pulled a Dark Rosary out of his pocket.

"What's the Dark Rosary for?" Clementine asked.

"It was given to me by my mother on her deathbed."

Clementine didn't say anything; she didn't want to make Nazarus suffer any more pain. With that, she quickly shoved a letter in Nazarus' hand, and left. Nazrus opened the letter to see that a Fortune Venus had called for her request.

She did not give her name.

While past....."experiences" had given Nazarus the knowledge to know to never ever trust a letter from a woman when she does not state her name, he believed that it was his duty to see what she wanted. As such, he walked over to the area she had specified to meet in. Half-way there, he was stopped by a Desperado.

"Hey," The Desperado shakily said. "Do you know where I could find a Fortune Venus by the name of Topaz?"

Nazrus showed the gunner the letter. "Could this be her handwriting?"

"Yes! That's her's, no doubt!"

"WHo are you, and why are you searching Topaz?"

"I am Par-rall. And Topaz, you ask? She has captivated my heart. I look at her, and I fell really great, and I gain courage to do stuff in front of her when I probably shouldn't for the high risk of killing--slash--injuring myself."

"...In other words, you just said in the most elaborate way possible, 'I'm in love with her.'"

"...Yes. But there is one barrier."

"What?"

"She doesn't even know who the hell I am."

"WHAT?!"

"I know, it's sad."

"You've never even asked her out?"

"No."

"Talked to her?"

"No."

"Have she even looked at you?!"

"Not really."

"....wow..."

"I know, but can I accompany you, for I want to stop beating around the bush."

"Be my guest, Just don't start masturbating when you see her, kay? Keep it to yourself... My name is Nazarus, by the way."

"I'll try, and nice meeting you, Nazarus."

Nazarus and Par-rall--two unlikely travelers-- walked all the way to the thirteenth floor of the school, the highest one. It was here they would meet Topaz, on a balcony.

Topaz was there, sure enough.

"I've been looking for you,Nazarus, and who's this Desparado?"

Par-rall walked over to Topaz, and started sweating; this was his chance. "Topaz, my name is Par-rall. Ever since I layed eyes on you, I've fallen for you. Your beauty is something I cannot imagine. Sadly, I have never had the balls to actually talk to you. SO, I simply present myself and will not make the usual mistake a guy makes by stretching his monolougue to the he loves so long, she falls from asleep from sheer boredom, or how laughaubly bad it is."

"Thank you,....Par-rall...."

"Oh, crap, I screwed up?"

"No! I kinda think you're pretty funny, and you seem to know what not to do when talking to a girl."

"OH GOD, YES!!!!"  
"Now you just need to know the right thing to do when talking to a girl..."

Par-rall, too blithe to realize what Topaz said, Ran over to Nazarus, and quickly yelled. "OH, Nazarus, Did you hear that? She might actually like me!"

Nazarus kept an incredulous and blank look at Par-rall. "I heard Par-rall. Jeeze, you're acting like you just won the lottery...."

"THIS IS BETTER THAN WINNING THE LOTTERY!"

Topaz came up to Par-rall, and pulled him off Nazarus. "Well, since you like me so much, you wouldn't say no to a date, now would you?"

"Of course I wouldn't! How about.... Next saturday? Oh, I'll get a reservation for the finest restruant in Spangonia! THANK YOU, OH LORD, I'M IN HEAVEN!!!!!!!!" With that, Par-rall happily danced off to the side.

Nazarus and Topaz both stared at each other incredulously.

"He's one scary guy..." Nazarus slowly stammered.

"Yes, now about that thing I wanted to tell you about..." Topaz replied.

"Oh, nearly forgot! Yes, what ab-"

That instant, A purple flash darted across the air, Nazarus and Topaz quickly dodged it, and the assailant smashed into the floor of the balcony. After a huge dust cloud disappeared, it could be seen that a Hanakage was the culprit.

"Damn, you,Nazarus...." She said weakly, recovering from the impact.

Nazarus' eyes opened. That girl had the same voice as the one that was payed to assassinate somebody!

"Who are you?" He said coldly.  
"My name is Abcde. But that doesn't concern you, 'cuz you'll be dead!"

"Then, I'll just fight you."

Topaz and Par-rall jumped to Nazarus' side. "We'll help you too!

"Thank's guys!"

Nazarus put his fists up an beckoned Abcde.

Finally, some action!


End file.
